CatH Post 39
In CatH Post 38 Clear was kidnapped by a group of aliens aboard the Mirare Station and paralysed. In CatH Post 39 she is dragged before Lumo, the old Grey in charge of the group, who explains himself to her. He apologises for what she's going through and tells her that he knows she is working for The Empire. She wants her to reassess her situation. He unveils that they were tasked with killing Princess Aurora Briarose by the unusual method of rushing her preexisting disease, a task performed by the Hian woman Lucee Sk'dor. However their project was interrupted by the Latter-Day Greys of Memnoch who believe Aurora has the authority and power to claim dominance over an old kingdom on Earth and make an entire civilisation of magical beings her subjects. Lumo, whose world was obliterated by humans, fears what The Empire or even the Rebel Alliance would do with Aurora if they learnt of this power. He tells her that she was actually sent by the Empire to get information on the princess, not on the station as she was told by President S. Polk in CatH Post 37. He wants her to return to Tangris and kill Aurora before The Empire can get her and use her to dominate the entire Milky Way Galaxy. They ten release Clear to be "saved" by Aellisin Koure. Post The Whole Story An arm reaches underneath the bed. Clear wriggles away but movement has become harder. It's a big, green, muscular arm with blunt but hard nails at the tip of each stubby finger. The hand gropes for something until it finally snags her and drags her out by her head. Woman's Voice: "Not by her head! What's wrong with you!?" Man's Voice: "I didn't know it was her head!" Woman's Voice: "Just put her on the bed." The huge blurry green blob of a monster hoists Clear up and drops her onto the soft bed. Woman's Voice: "Gently!" Man's Voice: '"Moan, moan, moan." ''A blue blur appears over her and Clear thinks it's the woman that sprayed her with the flower poison. She wants to wring the woman's neck but can't shift a muscle. She feels the woman's cold fingers poking her neck here and there. Checks her eyes. '''Woman's Voice: "She's fine." She moves away and a third figure approaches. Although nothing more than a grey blob, Clear recognises him as Lumo. He sits on the bed beside her. Lumo: '"I know you can understand me, Clear. I'm sorry you got hurt. I truly am. We had to steal you away quickly from your companion's nose. He's dangerous and a very unwelcome guest. Most would regard him a traitor here. Working for the humans..." ''Clear tries to speak but can only manage a gurgle. Lumo leans over her and pats her cheek. 'Lumo: '"There, there, Pinno Fat." ''He does this for a moment longer until he's convinced she's settled down. 'Lumo: '"You've been in pain your whole life, haven't you dear? I see it in your eyes. In your voice when you talk of your past. I'd heard all ''of the Martians were extinct but here you are! Imagine my surprise when I saw you. In company of the enemy no less. Truly it warmed this old heart. A beautiful little girl wandering lost. Sorry--" ''He pauses and looks at her. '''Lumo: "--All young women are little girls to me. I don't mean to patronise you. Evidently you're more than capable. My friends are going to be nursing bruises for weeks, I'm sure." He does his little alien chuckle again. When he's finished he resumes being sombre. Lumo: "I don't know what circumstances put you in line with the Empire but I can assure you they are you true enemy, Clear. Not us. You are one of us. More than anyone else here you deserve to be here with us. You've lost everything to the humans. So have we. The Empire attacks us. Kills us. Steals from us. The Rebellion? No better. They don't fight for our liberty, they fight to take power for themselves. Even the non-humans that operate in their ranks aren't thinking of their brothers and sisters. They're thinking how best to line their pockets." Clear doesn't know how to respond to that, even if she were able. She doesn't want to work for the Empire but they had acted honourably so far. And the Rebellion she mostly liked, though she had to admit she only really liked Aurora - even then she didn't whole-heartedly trust the woman. Frankly, however, she didn't care about either. As though he could read her mind, Lumo elaborates. Lumo: '"But I understand ''your ''breed of human isn't the same as ''ours. In fact yours may be a whole lot worse. Earth is where they are all from, did you know that? A millennium ago. Or something like that. They left their world in search of new planets to colonise. Algernon, The Galactic Centre, Dacato... those are just some of their new homeworlds. But they had competition, of course. When they met the aliens out here they responded... unkindly. The number of species you find today is much less than it once was. Oh, I'm sure some ''humans are nice enough. But the majority of them are a blight. A plague on the universe. They destroy what they don't understand..." ''He sighs. '''Lumo: "My people, the greys... we suffered too. Many of my kind believe that we were the chosen people that would lead the universe to a bright future of prosperity and understanding. Created by divine gods of the universe. But so too were the humans. Ultimately, it seems, the humans won-out. But they don't intend to lead anyone to understanding, only to death and despair. They..." He pauses again and Clear can hear the pain in his voice. She wonders if he's crying. Lumo: "They destroyed my world, little one. They destroyed it. It's nothing but pieces now. The ring of ice you see orbiting this long dead star... that was Mirare. We salvaged an old spacestation and built this place in our world's ashes. It became a haven for all those aliens that would flee the oppression of humanity." Clear tries to talk but again can only gurgle. Lumo: "You can ask me questions later, dear." He idly pats her leg. Lumo: "We have lived here, out of mind of the humans for so long until... until someone from the Rebel Alliance came here. He asked us to kill someone. A human princess." Clear desperately tries to shout out but Lumo just shushes her again. Lumo: '"A simple task but his methodology was unusual. He wanted us to use a special poison dart that would hasten the severe condition that she already has. You met Lucee Sk'dor--" ''He indicates to someone but Clear can't make out who. 'Lumo: '"--she's the Hian woman that paralysed you. You can make friends later if you'd like. She certainly likes you!" Clear tries to grumble her discontent. '''Lumo: "Well, Lucee was able to do this. She made the concoction and meant to use it on the unfortunate human princess. But then disaster struck. The Latter-Day Greys of Memnoch appeared on the scene, attacked the princess' ship and took her captive. I did some asking around and it turns out that princess has the power to declare herself queen of the Earth and could, potentially, command an entire people made of magic from some kind of portal to another world. It sounds like science fiction to me, but my brethren believed it and who am I to stop them?" He looks at her. Lumo: '''"And, as you well know, that plan failed. She escaped and wound up in the hands of Warlord Strang. A ''very ''dangerous human. And it dawned on me... what if Strang, the Empire or even the Rebellion were to learn of the princess' power? What would they do...? Strang could never be allowed such a power, and certainly not the Empire. The Rebellion neither, as I just said, they're selfish and driven by political gain. The man that wanted her dead was ''from ''the Rebellion so..." '''Woman's Voice: "Lumo, that Knight is wreaking havoc on the station." Lumo: "Allow him to escape. Remember though! He must think he's escaping, not that he's being allowed to leave!" Woman's Voice: "I'll let them know." Lumo: "We don't have much time left, my girl. You need to be 'saved' by this corrupt knight. It seems a shame that someone who could have been our ally would serve the humans the way he does. I'm sure he thinks he's working for his own interests, but the self-absorbed always think that, even when they're not. Anyway. When the princess returned we had to enact the original plan, if not for that corrupt rebel then at least for ourselves. But it seems the princess was taken to Tangris. To the only people in the galaxy, aside from Lucee, that could probably cure the princess of this ailment. The woman cannot be allowed to live, Clear. Why do you think you are here? What were you told? All of this I am telling you is because I trust you to do the right thing. I need you on my side. On the side of your own people. The Empire wants this princess and her secrets. They know we have information and that's why they sent you. Please... Clear... even if you don't trust me. Even if you don't trust your fellow non-humans... just don't ''trust the humans! They want that power and they will use it. My world was destroyed by them. Your people have been destroyed by them. They took your world and stand atop the bodies of your ancestors. If the humans could take their original seat of power, claim subservience of a powerful magic species... imagine what kind of devastation they would unleash on us all. It is too late for our kind, Pinno Fat. Your people are dead. Mine are dying. Our worlds taken from us. But we can save the rest of the galaxy from the evil of humanity. I know you went to Tangris with the princess. Get to her ''before ''the Empire does." ''Lumo stands up and looks to the other Mirare aliens. Lumo: "Lucee, use the antidote. It'll take a few minutes to wear off. Everyone, take her back towards the Æon ship and act surprised by that monster finds you. Abandon Clear to him. He'll take her with him back to that ancient ship out there." He looks down at Clear as the blue blur appears and jabs her shoulder with something. Clear doesn't speak or fight. She feels Lumo wipe away a tear that must have squeezed from her eye. Lumo: "I know the pain you're in. I do. I know I'm putting you under a lot of pressure. But please help us, Pinno Fat... you're our only hope." Category:Post Category:CatH Post